Dear , Please help me
by OCFan28
Summary: Seth and Summer have 4 beautiful children. Their oldest daughter is being hurt by her boyfriend. She wants help but is too scared to get any will someone find out before its too late? R
1. Chapter 1

"I cannot believe I missed that touchdown. I was so close If I had just god I'm so pissed at myself"

"Baby it's okay there's always next time" She replied soothingly. He jumped up and stared at her with that look in his eyes. The one that made her want to run. She knew it was coming and she knew she couldn't get away fast enough. He walked towards her and slammed her into the wall. She felt the wind knocked out of her and winced in pain.

"Why?? Why do you make me do this to you Adrianna why do you constantly piss me off?!" He was grabbing at her shirt and right in her face. He finally let go and she felt herself able to breathe again. He turned around and walked away.

"I love you and everything but jeeze you piss me off sometimes"

She lifted her shirt and looked into the mirror. The bruising was bad this time. He had hit her once again. But he wasn't stupid. He never hit her anywhere that couldn't be clothed. So it usually consisted of her back or her stomach. She even had bruises on her breasts. She didn't know why she couldn't bring herself to ever dump him. He was a constant fear in her life and she never knew just what would set him off next. He was an unpredictable man and he scared the hell out of her. Adrianna was the spitting image of Seth and Summer. There was no doubt it that she was their daughter. She had her mothers dark brown hair, and her fathers curls. She stood about 5 foot 3 and had sparkling green eyes. She was shy yet bubbly and very popular. At school she had plenty of friends and ran student council. She was also on the swim team and a dancer. Adrianna was Seth and Summer's third child. First came Gavin who was 20, followed by Ian who was 17, Adrianna was 15, and the last child was Gabriella who was 12. Adrianna's brothers were very protective of her and her sister and when they had actually been okay with her dating Matt, she was shocked. Things had never been this bad. Matt was 16 and a junior on the football team. He was muscular, with brown spiky hair and blue eyes. He was funny, caring, and gentle with her when the relationship started. She quickly fell for him and adored him. She loved wearing his varsity jacket around school and being known as "Matt's Girl" She didn't know when the relationship had changed. But it did and abruptly. Matt was not the typical abuser. He still let her see her guy friends and let her dress however she pleased. But when she got him angry, he was at her faster than lightning. She didn't care that he never complained about her clothes or other guy friends, he was still hitting her and she couldn't bare the pain anymore. She could have told anybody too, but she never found the courage inside herself to do so. She was so petrified of her brothers finding out she was being hurt she didn't dare tell a soul. She knew Matt would be killed. Ian and Gavin loved her they didn't care if killing him meant going to jail and she knew that. As she stood there looking on the bruises on her back to see how bad they were this time, she heard a gasp and turned around to see her sister standing in the doorway. She threw her shirt down as quick as possible.

"Gabby don't please...please don't say anything" She begged.

"How did that happen??" Adrianna was hesitant to respond to her younger sister.

"Matt and I went mountain biking last weekend I fell off my back and hit the rocks falling down. I was just seeing how bad the bruising was. Its starting to heal though. Everything's okay I promise." She explained praying that her little sister would accept the answer and leave.

"Do you want some ice?" She asked

"No sweetie I'm okay thanks though" She told her. Gabriella smiled at her older sister

"Okay feel better" She said and with that she shut the door. She sighed a breath of relief which only caused more pain in her back. She could feel the tears coming. She lied down on her bed with the heating pack crying. She was not this person. Not the person who allowed her boyfriend to treat her like this. She wanted so badly to let somebody know what was happening to her but she didn't know how to bring it up. Aside from that, she didn't want her brothers finding out. She loved them too much to have them getting into trouble for her problems. She could hear footsteps outside her door and voices so she quickly wiped away her tears and turned the tv on. It wasn't long until Summer walked into the room.

"Hey baby girl just coming in to say goodnight."

"Goodnight mom I love you"

"I love you too sweetheart" Summer turned around as if to walk out of the room and Adrianna thought she had gotten through the conversation scotch free when her mother turned back around.

"Sweetie are you feeling okay? I see you have the heating pack on your back"

"Yeah mom I'm fine my back just hurts I think I hurt it in swimming or something its all in knots"

"Do you want me to rub it for you?"

"No I'm fine thanks though"

"Okay hunny goodnight"

"Hey kid sleep tight tonight no climbing out of windows into the backseats of cars or anything" Seth said as he peaked into Adrianna's room. She laughed at her fathers comment.

"Okay dad I'll stay put" She replied.

"I love you Adrianna" He said in a tone that meant he was serious

"I love you too daddy" And with that he closed the door and she turned her light off. She had gotten through another day without anyone finding out her secret. She supposed that was a good thing, but she knew eventually, someone was going to find out about this and it would tear her family apart.

So...what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Adrianna's life story was typical of that of a girl growing up in California. She lived a good life. Seth and Summer started a family early. They got married at 21 and about 5 minutes later, Summer was pregnant. Seth worked as an accountant full time and gave sailing lessons part time. Summer was a high school guidance counselor. Even though hardly any of the wives worked in Newport, she loved what she did and didn't mind having a little extra cash. The kids were given everything they needed and enrolled in private schooling. They all got along with each other and looked out for each other. And in the Cohen household, there were no secrets. They were a tightnit family who knew each others buisness. Which is why she knew she couldn't keep this secret for long. She'd never kept anything from her family before. She'd never had a reason too. _He_ didn't help the situation much either. It was always the same thing, he'd get upset and hit her and then the next day there'd be something somewhere with her name on it and he'd apoligize for the way he acted. Then she would always feel better and think that maybe he would stop. But the good times only lasted a short while and it was back to hitting and screaming. They'd been going out a year. The hitting had began about 2 months ago. She went to bed every night praying he would change. She loved Matt even thought for a while he might be the one but things were slowly changing. She missed the days where she would daze out in class too busy writing Ms. Adrianna McKenna all over her papers and fantasizing about their wedding. Now when she dazed out in class, it was because she was planning in her head all the different things she'd have to do to prevent people from seeing her bruises. It was July now in Newport, and she would always have to wear a t-shirt over her when she went swimming. When in school, she could never change for gym in front of her friends. She knew her techniques were slipping quickly and she didn't have much time until her secret was set free.

Gabriella knocked lightly on her mother's bedroom door. It was a warm July evening and the family had just had dinner a little bit ago. Summer was in the master suite folding laundry when she heard her youngest child knock on the door. Smiling, she motioned for her to come in.

"Hey cutie whats going on?" She asked.

"Nothing" She replied as she took a seat on the bed.

"Mommy I need to talk to you about something..." She began. Summer knew this was serious and stopped folding laundry to listen to her.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She asked sympathetically

"I've been keeping a secret for about a week now and I have to say something because somebody needs help" She told her.

"Honey whatever it is thats going on you can tell me" Summer assured her.

"Mommy Matt's hurting Adrianna" She told her. Her blue green eyes filled with fear.

"Gabriella what are you talking about?" Summer asked quickly becoming concerned.

"I saw her back a while ago she had all kinds of bruises she told me she fell off her bike when she went mountain biking with Matt. I may only be 12 but i'm not stupid. He's hurting her and I want him to stop! I didn't know who to tell I wanted to tell Gavin or Ian but I knew they would hurt him real bad. I don't want Adrianna to get in trouble but I want her to stop hurting" Summer was in a state of shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing and quickly decided a plan of action.

"Gabriella do me a favor sweetheart go downstairs for a little bit okay?" She nodded her head and walked to the downstairs livingroom to watch tv. Summer became ill at the thought of her daughter being beaten and she didn't even think she had the strength to walk into her bedroom. She walked down the hall and saw her door open and Adrianna sitting at her desk typing away on her laptop. She walked in and just stared at her for a second until she turned around noticing she was not alone in the room.

"Yeah mom?" She asked

"Adrianna I need to talk to you...sweetheart I need to see your back" A red flag went up in Adrianna's head. She froze on the spot and felt all color drain from her. She looked over at Summer.

"No" She said shaking her head. Summer started walking towards her.

"Baby let me see your back" She asked with tears in her eyes. Adrianna knew it was all over. She knew Summer knew and she herself started crying. She backed herself into a corner shaking her head not wanting her mother to see her back. Summer was crying hard at this point and her daughter was putting up a fight. She finally reached her in the corner of her room and lifted up her tank top. Her back was filled with bruises both knew and old. Summer fell to the ground in horror. She did not want to believe it was really true. At this point, Adrianna was screaming and Summer was crying. Gavin and Ian were standing in the doorway. They knew exactly what was going on. Downstairs, Gabriella sat on the couch crying she could hear the scene unfolding upstairs. She ran out the door across the street to Ryan and Marissa's. The 12 year old girl swung open the front door in tears begging for help. Ryan ran over to her trying to get her to calm down.

"Gabriella what happened??" Ryan asked. She took a deep breath and tried to explain what was going on through her tears.

"Matt's been hurting Adrianna. They all know now they found out. Their gonna kill him my brothers are going to jail you have to help me!" She screamed. Marissa agreed to stay with their 2 children as Ryan ran back to the house with Gabriella. Inside the house, Adrianna was huddled in a corner with her brother Ian screaming hysterically. Summer was crying on the phone with Seth telling him to get back home and Gavin was searching through the house for what Ryan guessed to be a baseball bat so he could kick Matt's ass. The household was up in arms. Ryan ordered Gabriella to go back to his house with Marissa and their two daughters. He was upstairs to see if he could stop Gavin from going out on a rampage. The 20 year old was much like Ryan in the sence that he was a total teddybear around his sisters, but he was not one to mess around with. Just as he started heading up the stairs though, he could hear the police sirens in the distance. He hoped he wasn't too late and that somebody hadn't already gone ahead and beaten the boy to a bloody pulp.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan stood in place as he heard the sirens come closer and closer and then move farther and farther away. He sighed a breath of relief. The cops were not coming towards the Cohen house. When Seth finally made it home, the two men somehow got the house under control. Ryan somehow convinced Gavin to not go out and kill Matt, and Seth calmed Summer down. After things finally became somewhat calmer, they all moved down into the livingroom for a plan of action. Seth looked around the room as he took a seat. Gavin was fuming. And Adrianna looked ready for any amount of sleep. The poor girl was completely drained. She sat near Ian as he gently rubbed her back careful not to touch any of the bruising.

"Okay everybody listen up here's whats gonna happen. I called up my parents, their gonna stop by in a few minutes. Summer I think you should take Adrianna to the emergency room and get her checked out mom said she'd go with you guys. Marissa said she'll take care of Gabby for the night. Gavin, Ian, and Ryan and my dad when he gets here, were gonna head down to the police station and report Matt. Does everybody understand whats going on tonight?" He asked. Nobody answered and a few moments later the door opened and Sandy and Kirsten walked in.

"Okay then were off." He said. He got up and walked over to his daughter.

"I want you to know that this is in no way your fault okay? I love you very much. Everythings gonna be okay tonight" She nodded her head.

"I love you too dad" She got up off the couch with the help of Ian and after saying goodbye to her brothers and saying a million I love yous, she was off with Kirsten and Summer.

"Hi we were wondering in my granddaughter could be seen tonight um she's been hurt pretty bad by a boyfriend and has major bruising on her back and stomach" The receptionest looked up at her sympathetically.

"Of course maam we'll have her seen right away. Whats her name?"

"Adrianna Cohen"

"Okay have a seat it'll only be a few moments" Kirsten knew that was hospital lingo for about an hour but even if she did only wait for an hour, that was miraculous. The three women sat down in the waiting area and within seconds, Adrianna was fast asleep resting her head in Summer's lap. As she lied there and Summer stroked her hair, she looked towards Kirsten.

"I feel like she's 5 years old again. Its like all I have to do is rub her back, whipe away the tears and give a few kisses and she'll be all better. I'm a mother Kirsten thats what I do I make things better I hate this feeling of helplessness. I hate knowing that every time he hit her, I was never there to protect her. I should have been there I should have noticed the signs."

"Summer you can't beat yourself up over this. Matt was a great kid we all thought that. He was never gonna hurt her around her family. You can't always be there to protect your kids their gonna get hurt. But your here now and she knows that. She loves you Summer its gonna be okay" She sighed and nodded. Somehow they were going to get through this. And they would do it as a family.

"Adrianna Cohen?"

"Wow that was fast" Summer mentioned. Kirsten smiled

"Nobody is too keen on men hitting women. They like to do everything they can to help" Summer moved her daughters wavy hair out of her fast and stroaked her cheek.

"Come on sweetie were going to see the doctor" Summer told her. She was still in sleep mode but weakly managed to get up and walk into the E.R. She moved into a bed and sat upright still weak and in pain. The doctor came in and sat down on her stool.

"Hi Adrianna I'm Dr. Jackie Stout its nice to meet you"

"Its nice to meet you too" She replied

"Okay so it says here that we've got a boyfriend who hasn't exactly been that gentle am I right?" She asked looking down at the case file then up at her. She started crying once again. Just hearing the words made it all too real. She nodded her head.

"Okay sweetie look I know this is not an easy thing at all. I'm just gonna lift your shirt up and have a look see" The doctor lifted her shirt and was astounded at what she saw. Bruising on her back and all over her stomach and breasts. She could only imagine the pain this poor child was going through.

"Honey how long has this been happening?" She asked.

"About two months" She replied. The doctor's heart broke for her.

"I'm glad you finally came in for help. Were just gonna run some x-rays and get a better look at things okay?" She nodded her head and tried to breathe even though it killed her to do so.

As it later turned out, Adrianna had been walking around for who knew how long with 3 cracked ribs. Kirsten took Adrianna back to the car to rest while Summer stayed behind to find out more information.

"So how do we handle this how does she get better?" Summer asked.

"Well its tricky there really is no get fast cure. Basically it'll just heal on its on. She needs plenty of rest and no strenuous activity and I would recommend a heating pad and some advil every few hours. Mrs. Cohen I have to tell you though. You've got one hell of a daughter. I don't know most men that could handle 3 broken ribs for that period of time. She's very strong." Summer smiled.

"Yeah...she's something special for sure"


	4. Chapter 4

For a random Thursday evening in July, the police station sure was unbelievably busy. Seth walked up to the front desk standing in front of a clearly frazzled young woman.

"Um hi I was wondering who I have to talk to about getting a restraining order and filing assault charges?" He asked. The lady looked up at him.

"Take a number sir, its gonna be a while" At first he didn't really believe she was serious; and then he saw the ticket machine. Number 64. They were onto 50. It really was going to be a long night. He took a seat next to his father brother and two sons. He needed to relax.

"Try and relax fellas, this is going to be one hell of a night believe me I've been through this before." Sandy explained. Seth sighed and got up walking over to grab a cup of coffee. Ryan had never seen this side of him before. He was so quiet and serious. It was not the Seth anybody had known. He walked over to him watching him stare out the window. Seth noticed him walk up and without ever moving his head, began conversation.

"How'd we get here man? I still feel like I'm 17 or something and still at Harbor. Now look at me;I'm nearly 42 years old married with 4 kids one of which is being abused. When the hell did I grow up?"

"I know exactly how you feel. I look in to see Katie and Becca sleeping at night and think where did all this come from? How did I get from an abused and forgotten child living in Chino to an architect married with two kids living in Newport. It all seems to happen so fast" Ryan replied.

"From the moment I first saw her when she first came out of Summer and I got to see her with her big eyes and chocolate brown hair I thought to myself I am never gonna let anything happen to her. I'm going to love this little girl for the rest of my life. I'm never going to let her get hurt. And...and when she started dating Matt, we all thought he was this great guy and he was gonna love her and take care of her just as we all did. How did he slip past my radar? How did I let him into her life?" Seth stared at Ryan.

"I feel like I failed her man. I should have done more for her"

"Seth you had no idea. No of us had a clue. There were no signs. You did the best you could given the situation. She knows you love her and she knows that you would do anything for her. She knows that" He nodded his head in agreement and there was a moment of silence before Seth's phone started ringing. He looked down, it was Summer.

"Hey how is she is she doing alright?" He asked.

"3 cracked ribs...the doctor gave her a sedative she 's completely knocked out Kirsten and I are on our way back to the house"

"...I'm gonna beat the shit out of that punk. I really am"

"When are you coming home Seth?"

"It's gonna be a while its pretty busy here babe"

"Okay...listen I'm exhausted so um I think I'm just gonna head into bed when we get home. Wake me up when you get home. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah...I'll wake you up first thing"

"I love you Seth"

"I love you too Summer...give her a kiss on the cheek for me too and uh let her know were fighting for her"  
"I will...I'll see you when you get back home" He hung up the phone just as Sandy was walking over.

"Hey you two haven't seen Gavin lately have you?" He asked.

"No why?" Seth asked back

"I was just talking with Ian and next thing I realize is its been sometime since I last saw him. I looked and I can't find him." Seth quickly grew concerned and ran out of the police station into the parking lot.

"The Honda's gone. He went to Matt's house.

----

He walked up to the house with composure though he wasn't sure how long that was going to last for. He got up and rang the doorbell waiting to see who would open it. It was his lucky day, because Matt was the first thing he saw when that door opened.

"Hey Gavin what's going on man?" Gavin didn't say a word. Instead, he closed his fist and punched Matt directly in the nose. And just as the young man fell to the floor in pain, he picked him back up and slammed him into a wall.

"How does it feel huh? how does it feel jackass?! Your not so tough anymore are you? You thought you could hit her and get away with it?? That's not how it works. That's my baby sister you've been hitting and she is the sweetest woman I know. Nothing she could have ever done to you would justify you hitting her. I could kill you right now Matt. I could strangle you with my bare hands without so much as a second thought. But I wont because its you that deserves to be in jail not me" He then kneed him in the groin and walked back out to the car. Looking back he saw him on the floor in pain. His job was done for the night and even though he knew it was wrong, it made him feel 10x better. When he got back to the station, he didn't explain anything to anybody they just knew. Seth walked up to him when he some him come in through the door.

"You know you shouldn't have done that don't you?"

"Yeah I know"

"And you know I'm extremely proud of you don't you?"

"Yeah..." The two men hugged there was an unspoken agreement between the two. They protected their own and looked out for ech other, it was instinct.


	5. Chapter 5

"Number 64" She called out

"Finally" Seth stated feeling like he had been at the police station for hours. The five men followed the young woman to a small bleak room with no windows. They walked in and took a seat at a long rectangular table which was the only thing in the room coincidently. After a few minutes, an officer walked in through the door and sat down from across them.

"Evening guys I'm Detective Shaun Halloran I apologize about the wait were a little busy as I'm sure you can see. Uh to speed along this process I have reviewed your complaint. Um right so you wanna go about filing a restraining order what seems to be the story here?" He asked.

"Its my daughter officer. She's 15 years old" He said as he pulled out a recent picture of Adrianna.

"She uh she's being abused by her boyfriend" He said with a shaky voice. He still didn't wanna believe this was really happening. Sandy slide a few pictures across the table that Seth didn't even know he had taken.

"We took a few pictures so she didn't have to come down here. She's got three cracked ribs as a result of this" Sandy explained. The young detective looked down at the pictures in disgust and horror.

"My goodness I haven't something like this in sometime" He stated.

"Alright here's the deal with a restraining order. He gets within 50 feet of her and he can be arrested. That's pretty much all there is to it. But looking at these pictures I could book him right now on charges of battery and assault. He could be put into jail if we can prove he did this to her."

"We definitely wanna press charges. I don't want any other woman to have to go through what my daughter did because of him." Seth said. Everyone else agreed.

"Okay then I'll get in my car and be on my way. I'll call you tomorrow with more details Mr. Cohen"

"Thank you sir I appreciate it"

---

He walked up to the door ringing the doorbell.

"Newport Police sir please open up" The door opened momentarily and a middle aged man and woman stood there looking bewildered and exhausted considering it was 3:30 in the morning.

"Yes can we help you?" She asked softly

"I'm looking for a Matthew McKenna maam" Matt heard the police officer and walked down the stairs.

"It's okay mom I'll be fine" He said as he came down into the foyer.

"Matt what in the world is going on and what happened to your nose??"

"Mom I'm fine"

"You okay son?" Shaun asked

"Yeah its fine"

"Alright then Matthew McKenna you are under arrest for battery and assault of Adrianna Cohen you have the right to remain silent anything you say or do can and will be held against you. You have the right to an attorney if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you at your earliest convience. Do you understand these rights as they have been read?"

"Yes sir"

The sight of their son walking off in handcuffs is one that would forever stay in their minds. They hadn't a clue what was going on.

---

They didn't get home till 3:45 that morning. Seth was drained emotionally and physically. He walked up into the bedroom and saw Summer sleeping peacefully. He stripped down to his boxers and slid into the cool covers slowly and carefully so not to wake her right away. He looked at her intently etching every last detail of her body into his mind. She was so beautiful, that he often found himself pinching himself to make sure this wasn't a dream. It wasn't She had chosen him. Not Zach not anybody else. She had chosen Seth and birthed his 4 children. He could watch her sleep for hours. But she knew he was staring at her and she slowly woke up. His placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her gently.

"What time is it?" She asked

"Its about 4...told you I'd wake you" He whispered.

"Yeahh I knew you would. How'd everything go? What happened?"

"Everything's gonna be okay. The cops arrested him tonight and if they can prove he's the one whose been hitting her which I'm sure they will, then he goes to jail" He told her.

"For how long?"

"Not long enough 3 years maybe...if were lucky"

"I can't believe this happened. I really liked him Seth. I feel so stupid. Here I am being so accommodating to this kid all the while he's hitting my daughter."

"I know, I know I feel the exact same way Summer. And I mean I look at you ever night and I just stare in amazement at how wonderful you are. How could any man ever hit a woman?" She kissed him just as he finished his statement.

"I am so lucky I have you"

"No...I'm the lucky one" He said as he pulled her body into his.

"Hey Seth?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember the day she was born?" Summer asked. Seth laughed and she could feel his chest vibrating with happiness-something she loved feeling.

"Do I remember her birth...yeah I remember it. I remember you screaming and throwing things at me. I remember you telling me how this was the last one and how I was getting a vasectomy" Summer laughed at the recollection.

"Hey you laugh now but you were not the one that had to push out something the size of a melon through something the size of a peach and not once but four times. All you had to do was sit there and hold my hand while I had my rage blackout" He laughed and looked down at her.

"Yeah but admit it-it was worth it wasn't it?"

"I wouldn't trade the experiences for anything...goodnight Seth I love you"

"I love you too Summer"


	6. Chapter 6

She didn't wake up till well after one the next day. Seth was tempted to wake her and make sure she was okay, but Summer reminded him that she needed her rest after all she'd been through. When she finally did wake up, she felt worse than she ever did before. The pain medication had worn off and the pressing on her bruises took a toll on her petite body. She managed to hobble out of bed, throw on her robe and walk downstairs.

"Sweetheart your up! Its so good to see you baby" Summer said as she began to walk over to her and hug her. Adrianna stepped back.

"Sweetie are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine my bruising just hurts. I feel out of it" She explained weekly. Summer saw the confused look in her eyes.

"Hey listen I have a great idea, why don't we just spend the whole day doing nothing hmm? Come on we'll watch our golden girls DVDs and eat popcorn and ice cream sundaes" Summer suggested.

"I think that sounds great" Seth added. Adrianna nodded her head.

"Yeah okay I'm just gonna go shower first and then I'll come back down" She said pushing herself to get up the stairs. Seth and Summer glanced at each other. They had never seen her in this state before. She walked up into her bedroom and began getting undressed when her phone started ringing. She looked over at it and just stared. She was in no mood to talk to anybody. Her answer machine picked up and she could soon hear her best friends voice.

"Hey Adrianna its Becca listen we need to talk when you wake up or whatever. I can't believe you kept this from me for so long! Anyway I'm so totally here for you 100 and don't even worry about Gavin he totally gave Matt what he deserved. Your so lucky to have such awesome brothers. Anyways I'm gonna go. Hope I'm not waking you up or anything. Love you baby girl!"

Adrianna was still staring at the phone. She knew he went over there and kicked the shit out of him. Angrily, she threw her clothes back on and stormed into his room.

"Hey baby ho--"

"What the hell did you do to him??" She screamed.

"Adri calm down"

"Calm down calm down? After all I had to go through last night and you thought it was smart to go and beat him up. He's going to jail Gavin isn't that enough for you???"

"No its not damnit. He hurt you Adrianna by hitting you he mine as well have hit me. I cannot just stand back and watch you be treated like that" He yelled back

"I was handling things my way okay? I don't need you treating me like I'm 5 years old"

"Yeah I can see how well you handled things. You know as well as I do that if Gabby had never seen your back, you would still let him hit you" He screamed. She smacked him across the face taking him completely by surprise.

"Just let me live my life okay? Stop trying to take care of me" She yelled in tears slamming the door shut. He leaned back into his chair putting his head in his hands. He remembered the very day she was born. He remembered how excited he was to have a baby sister. The thought of someone making her cry of someone getting pleasure at seeing her scared and upset made his blood boil. A man just did not act like that. They did not use that power to hurt women. He just assumed everyone knew that. He let her be though. She was upset and he wanted to wait until she had time to cool down before he approached her again.

Adrianna spent the whole afternoon watching Golden Girls episodes with her Mom and younger sister and for a short while, it was able to take her mind off the pain. By 10 o'clock though she had passed out on the couch. The pain medication she was taking was totally knocking her out. About an hour later, Summer came downstairs to do some of the dishes. She looked over at her sleeping on the couch and watched as she tossed and turned. She knew she was having a nightmare. Summer was ready for whatever was to come; nightmares, flashbacks, whatever. She would be there for her no matter what. She began rubbing her shoulder trying to get her to wake up. She finally did and looked up at her mother.

"Baby were you having a bad dream?" She asked. Adrianna nodded her head.

"I just keep seeing it in my head. I just keep seeing him coming at me with that look on his face. Mom I'm scared. What if he doesn't get put away?" Summer felt her heart break at what she heard.

"Baby that is not gonna happen okay I promise. He is never going to hurt you again Adrianna. I'll make sure of it. You want me to help you into bed? Summer asked.

"Mom can I sleep with you tonight?" She asked. Summer was dumbfounded. Her daughter had barely said a word to anybody all day. She wouldn't even talk to her own best friend but yet she wanted to sleep in her bed. It made her happy knowing she still needed her. She looked down at her and smiled.

"Of course you can sweetie come on lets get you into bed" She said as she helped her off of the couch. Adrianna leaned onto her mother for support until they reached her bedroom.

"Okay angel in we go" She whispered helping her into bed and pulling the covers up on her.

"Summer?" Seth asked

"Seth Adrianna is gonna sleep in our bed tonight"

"Is that okay daddy?" She asked.

"Its more than okay princess. You can sleep with us whenever you get scared okay?" She nodded her head in agreement.

"I love you dad you too mom"

"I love you too Adri" Seth said. Summer kissed her on the forehead

"I love you too peanut"

With their arms wrapped around their daughter, Seth and Summer slept more peacefully then ever before that night.


	7. Chapter 7

I can see the look in his eyes as I watch him come towards me. And I'm turning around to face the wall because I can't look at him. I can't watch him beat me like this. And its happening. Its happening all over again. The rage. The crying. The way it feels when his hands hit my body. All of it. It all feels so real...

She woke up in a panic. She was screaming, crying, shaking, and sweating. Seth and Summer nearly jumped out of bed at the sound of this. Seth tried to wrap his arms around his hurting daughter and comfort her but she pushed him off. Summer looked at him.

"She needs a woman right now Cohen. She's gonna be freaked out by any guy" Summer explained. She walked over and held her daughter in her arms trying to sooth her. The whole house was up by now wondering what the hell was happening. All the Cohen children stared into the bedroom wide eyed.

"Guys it's gonna be okay just go back to bed everything's fine" Summer assured them. As all three of them walked back to their bedrooms, Summer helped Adrianna into her room. She brought her onto her bed and held her tight as the young girl let out all the emotions she had kept inside. All that pent up energy she hid from everybody was now being released in waves and as Summer held her in her arms, she just shook with emotion. This went on for a good half hour until Adrianna was void of all feeling whatsoever. She finally stopped shaking and stopped crying. She just lied there on the bed with her mom until she finally gave out and fell back to sleep. Summer knew she would sleep late tomorrow and she spent the rest of the night in Adrianna's bed holding onto her and not letting her go.

----

"Thanks" Marissa said as Summer poured her a cup of coffee.

"So...how is she? Becca says she hasn't talk to her in over a week" Marissa asked. Summer looked at her with a worried look on her face.

"She's not doing good Coop. Last night was a breaking point. She just has so many emotions she kept inside of her when she didn't tell anybody what was happening and believe me last night she let go. She wont even get near Seth or the boys. She's absolutely terrified. I feel so helpless Marissa. I don't think she'll be able to handle it if this kid doesn't do some sort of time in jail" Summer confessed.

"Jeeze Sum, I can't even imagine what she's going through. What this whole family is going through"

"She wont even come out of her room this morning. She's just lying up in her bed trying rid her room of anything that reminds her of him."

Upstairs in her bedroom, Adrianna was ripping up his notes, tearing apart their pictures, and breaking his gifts. It still gave her no satisfaction though. She felt completely emotionless at the moment. She just didn't have any energy left inside of her to give a damn. As she looked at a picture of them from the kickoff carnival, Ian knocked on her door. She looked over at him and stared for a few seconds.

"I wont come in. I promise. I'm just gonna stay right here and just talk okay? He asked. She nodded her head letting him know she agreed.

"How ya doing Adri?" He asked her

"I hope he gets set fire to. I hope he goes to jail and someone bigger than him beats his ass for a while just so he can know how it feels" She said as she ripped up the picture of the two of them. Her voice was void of any feeling what so ever.

"Baby if there was anything I could do for you I would...do you need anything?" She looked over at him once more.

"I need a time machine so I can go back in time and kick hiss ass. I am a strong woman. I'm not some little half wit who lets her boyfriend beat her. I am not that woman. I can't believe I ever let him lay his hands on me...Hey Ian?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry if I screwed anything up or if I'm driving anybody crazy. I'm just trying to deal with this and get through it. I love you"

"I love you too Adrianna and believe me your not driving anybody crazy. We'd do anything for you anytime. Just know that"

----

"Case number 6274986 Cohen vs. McKenna all rise. Will both parties please step forward. The honorable Judge Brooks presiding"

"Thank you. Everyone may be seated" The judge said as he sat in his chair.

"Okay Cohen vs. McKenna on a case of battery and assault how does the defendant plead?"

"Guilty as charged your honor" Matt said as he stood up. Adrianna looked over at him and saw his remorseful face. But she knew he was just looking like that because he'd been caught and now he was in trouble. She watched as the security guard handed exhibit A to the judge. Pictures of Adrianna's stomach and back. The judge looked over at Matt.

"Mr. McKenna...these pictures make me sick. They make me hope that you get a taste of your own medicine. Hitting a woman is one of the sickest things a man can do. You had a job to love this woman and protect her. You severely crossed the boundary that first time you hit her. I have no sympathy for you right now and do not think for one second that just because you are 16 you are going to get a lighter sentence. You broke the law and now you are going to face the ramifications of that. The state of California believes that a person who commits a crime and is over the age of 16 at the time, can be tried as an adult. You are going to pay for what you did to this young woman. Matthew McKenna I sentence you to be held at the Newport Beach Juvenile facility center until your 18th birthday. Upon completion, you will then be placed in the Orange County Jailhouse until your 21st birthday. I hope that you have learned your lesson sir and I never want to see your face in my court ever again is that understood?"

"Yes sir"

"Miss. Cohen do you have anything you would like to say to Mr. McKenna before he is taken away?" The judge asked. Adrianna turned and faced Matt.

"The moment I first met you, I fell head over heals in love with you. You were everything I ever wanted and then some. And when we first started going out, you made me feel like I was the luckiest girl in the world. You had us all fooled. You had my parents, my brothers, and my sister eating out of the palm of your hand. My whole family adored you just as much as I did. The first time you hit me, it was total shock. I would have done anything for you and I didn't know what I could have possibly done to make you so angry. I thought it was just a one time thing so I didn't tell anybody. I have no excuses for not telling anybody all the other times you hit me. I sometimes blame myself for my pain. I'm angry at myself for never telling anybody because by being silent, it was like I was telling you it was okay to hit me. And its not. Because of you my self esteem was lowered, I have nightmares and flashbacks. I can't trust any man not even my father or my brothers and they don't deserve that. But because of all this, I'm a stronger woman. I will never again let anybody hurt me the way you did. I hope you rot in jail Matt. I hope that you get everything you deserve and that one day maybe you can realize how badly you hurt not only me but my entire family. Thank you" She sat back down as her family began clapping for her. Matt was handcuffed and taken out of the courtroom. He spoke one last word to her before he was gone.

"I love you"


End file.
